The Halloween Ball
by BrunetteJedi
Summary: There's a halloween ball at Hogwarts. LJ, SBOC
1. Prologue

The Halloween Ball  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K Rowling, I am not a multi-millionaire, and I do not own any characters you recognise. However, I do own Joanna, Chantelle, and Diana. I may own more as the story goes on.  
  
Well, this is my first Marauder era fic. They are all in 6th year, and friends. Yes, in my mind, they make friends in 6th year, and Lily and James start going out in 7th (like in canon)  
  
What do you think? Reviews are welcome, even flames, as I want an honest opinion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily, please!" pleaded Joanna Carter as they waked down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. It was the middle of the Halloween holiday, and a Hogsmeade trip, and she wanted Lily to go with her to buy a dress for the Halloween Ball that was to happen tomorrow evening.  
  
Lily Evans wore a pair of light blue jeans with a red, long sleeved t- shirt, and trainers, and her long, wavy red hair was down. Joanna wore dark blue jeans, the exact same colour of her eyes, a white vest top, a denim jacket, and a pair of trainers. Her dark drown hair, as long as Lily's, was in two plaits hanging halfway down her back.  
  
"No! I'm not going to the dance. I've already said, I don't have a date!" Lily protested. Joanna looked at her, with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"So? Neither do I and I'm going. Come on Lils, it'll be fun. Besides, I'm sure you'll get to dance with James anyway," she said, smirking. Lily glared at her with her emerald green eyes. Joanna's dark blue eyes glared right back at her. Lily sighed. "I don't have much choice do I?" she said.  
  
"None at all. So that means you're coming?" Joanna said, smiling at her. Lily sighed, and nodded. "YAY! You are the best friend ever!" Joanna said, hugging Lily.  
  
"Who is?" said a voice coming down from the boys dorms. A body appeared, and the face of James Potter soon appeared, followed by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Lily is! She is the ultimate best friend!" Joanna said, letting go of Lily and going to hug all her friends, Lily following her to do the same. Joanna hugged James, and quickly moved on to hug Remus. Lily hugged Sirius, Remus, and Peter with no problem, but when she reached James, she hesitated, until she saw Joanna looking at her from over Remus' shoulder, and she hugged James, her cheeks almost the exact colour of her hair. Unknown to her, James; cheeks were the same colour.  
  
Joanna giggled at her friend, and Remus gave her a funny look. She nodded in Lily and James' direction, and her grinned. When she hugged Peter, his face turned an interesting shade of red, and when she hugged Sirius, he pouted when she pulled away. She sighed. "What now Sirius?"  
  
"I thought I was your best friend?" he said, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Well, we're going dress shopping for the ball tomorrow, so you're welcome to come along if you want. I think you'd look good in a skirt, Sirius," she said, keeping her face straight. Lily held back a laugh as she watched the exchange between them, and as Sirius' face switched from pouting to horrified, then back into his trademark smirk.  
  
"So you wanna see my legs do you Jo?" she said, winking at her.  
  
"Not as much as you wanna see mine Sirius, Come on Lily, we've gotta go now." She grabbed Lily's arm and led her away, and Lily caught the expression on the boys' faces as they went. Remus was holding back a laugh, but his tawny coloured eyes were twinkling, James was openly laughing, Peter ((A/N: The little git!)) was looking confused, and Sirius was, for the first time Lily had seen him, blushing. Lily smiled. *He and Jo will figure it out one day* she thought to herself. James saw her smile, and winked at her. She rolled her eyes, and walked out of the portrait hole with Joanna, ready to do some serious shopping in Hogsmeade.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what did you think? I know the chapter is short, but they will get longer. Well, they will if I continue. Shall I continue, or shall I delete the file from my hard drive, so that I can't carry on? Hey, it's up to you people.  
  
Anyway, to let me know, push the little button down there. No, not the one that says "Report possible abuse", the one that says "Review".  
  
Bye xxx 


	2. The girls

Thanks for all your reviews. I have been so upset recently (don't ask.), so reading your reviews really cheered me up. That is why I haven't updated this. Thanks for that.  
  
Anyway, time for the disclaimer: My name is not J.K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. Wait a minute, he's not born yet. Well, anything you recognise doesn't belong to me. Only Joanna, and Sue belong to me, but I will own more as the story goes on.  
  
Whoa, long note from me. You actually read all this? Kudos to you. You put up with my waffling. Anyway, on with the fic now!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and Jo walked down the Hogsmeade street, looking through windows at clothes. Lily sighed. They had been walking for ages now, and hadn't seen a costume for either of them.  
  
"This is hopeless," came Joanna's voice at her side. "I am so sorry I dragged you out here to do this. I have no idea what I was thinking. I don't have a clue what either of us can wear. I am so sorry, Lils." She finished, looking upset.  
  
But Lily wasn't paying attention. She had just seen a dress that would be perfect for one of them. She pulled Jo's arm, nearly making her friend fall over, and went into the shop. "Lils? What's up?" she asked, as Lily shushed her with her hand, and disappeared behind a wall. Jo stood in the middle of the shop, confused, until Lily returned with a dress, and Jo's jaw dropped.  
  
"Lily!" she shrieked. "That will look perfect on you! Go try it on!" she finished, pushing Lily towards the dressing room.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Lily said, laughing at her friend's attitude.  
  
"Lily! Seriously, you will look fabulous! And James won't be able to take his eyes off you! "Jo added with a smirk. Lily glared at her friend, who smiled, and pushed Lily into the dressing room. Lily shook her head at the curtain. She got changed, and slipped the dress over her head.  
  
She had to admit, she looked good. "Jo?" she called "Give me a hand, I need you to zip up the back." Her friends head appeared round the curtain.  
  
"Lily!" she gasped "That is the perfect dress for you!" she did as Lily asked, and zipped up the back. Lily turned to the mirror to study her reflection. The dress was white, with spaghetti straps, and sleeves that looked rather like veils. There was a delicate silver belt around her waist, which accentuated her long legs. It was a very plain dress, but it hung nicely on her curves.  
  
Jo looked at the dress for a minute, and then clicked her fingers. "Give me one sec Lily, I'll be right back," she said, and then dashed off. Soon, she came back with a pair of flat white shoes. "Here," she said, giving them to Lily "Put them on!" Lily did so, and looked back at her reflection. "Oh my god," she breathed, "I look like..."  
  
"An angel!" Jo finished, excitedly. Lily had to agree.  
  
"I assume that this is my costume now?" she asked Jo, smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Jo cried. "Hang on, this won't be fair,"she said, pouting playfully. "All the guys will be looking at you!"  
  
"Well, Sirius won't. I mean, he'll be too busy staring at you," Lily said, laughing. She moved just in time to dodge the friendly swipe from her friend.  
  
"Come on, get changed. We still need my dress." Jo said, moving out of the dressing room. Lily did so, and came out, carrying the dress and shoes carefully. She could see Jo still browsing through racks of clothes. She suddenly let out a snort of laughter, and held up an outfit for Lily to see. Lily chuckled too at the sight of it. It was a red corset and fishnet tights ((A/N: Think of Christina Aguilera's outfit in the 'Lady Marmalade' video.)) She held it up against herself.  
  
"What do you think? I could do a Moulin Rouge." Jo said, giggling, and putting the outfit back on the shelf.  
  
"Surprisingly, that one sells quite a lot," said a voice from behind Lily, who jumped. A young woman was standing there, and her name tag read Sue. "Hi, I'm Sue. I work here," the woman said, smiling at Lily. She didn't look much older than Lily and Jo, but obviously knew what she was doing. She looked at the two girls, and a look of understanding crossed her face.  
  
"Ah, the Hogwarts costume ball?" she asked. Lily and Jo nodded. "Yes, I've had loads of girls come in here for costumes." She turned to Jo, "So what kind of a costume are you looking for?" she asked.  
  
"Well," Jo said, "To be honest I have no idea. We only found Lily's since she spotted it. We were a bit stuck before." Sue looked at Jo, obviously thinking. She clicked her fingers, rather in the way Jo herself had done before, and picked an outfit off a shelf nearby. When Jo saw what it was, she spluttered, and turned bright red.  
  
"No way am I wearing that!" she said, "I mean, no offence, but nuh-uh." She said. It was a dress, similar to the ones flappers wore in the 1920's. Sue nodded and put it back on the shelf. The Lily noticed a skirt out of the corner of her eye, and went to pick it up, at the same time as Sue grabbed a top. They both produced their clothes. Jo's eyes lit up. "Yea!" she said, "That'll look good!" she said. Lily and Sue gave her the clothes, and Jo dashed into the changing rooms to put it on. When she emerged, Lily had to agree. She looked good.  
  
Jo was wearing a deep red skirt, which fell to her knees, and a white peasant blouse. Sue studied her for a minute, and then clicked her fingers once again. "I've got it!" she said, then picked up a red bandana. "Here," she said to Jo, "put this on over your hair." Jo did so, and Sue tied it underneath her hair for her. Jo twirled in front of the mirror, smiling. Then she frowned.  
  
"I don't have any shoes for it," she said, looking at her feet. Lily noticed a pair of flat shoes, similar to the ones for her outfit, but these were red.  
  
"What about these?" she said to Jo, who nodded. She took the shoes from Lily, and put them on. They completed the gypsy outfit.  
  
"Now, do you have any large gold hoop earrings?" Sue asked. Jo nodded. "Well, then," Sue said, smiling "You're done then!" Jo thanked her, then went back to get changed. Sue turned to Lily.  
  
"Now, we need to get you some wings," she said. "And you can attach them on with magic," she finished, looking behind the counter for some wings. She emerged with a pair of fluffy white wings. "How about these?" she asked Lily.  
  
"Yes, they'll do perfectly," she said, putting the dress and shoes down on the counter. Jo returned from the changing rooms, with her costume in her hand. She put her costume on the counter as well, and pulled out her purse. Lily did the same, and they both paid for their outfits. Sue bagged them up, and they left the shop, waving to Sue with one hand, and clutching their new purchases with the other.  
  
"This ball is going to rock!" Lily said once they were outside. Jo nodded her agreement.  
  
"Too right. Now, after a hard days shopping, I think we deserve a treat, don't you?" she asked Lily, linking arms with her. Lily and Jo locked eyes for a second, then smiled, and raced off towards Honeydukes, laughing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that was the second chapter. The only point of this chapter really is to describe what the girls are wearing. Next will be the Marauders shopping.  
  
Thanks to my only two reviewers, starviolinist279, and simone/misty. Thanks for your lovely reviews, and sorry it took so long to update! Hope you liked this chapter as well!  
  
Susie xxx (yes, the Sue in the story is named after me!) 


End file.
